Detention
by Random-Girl87
Summary: Ryan is irritated and gives Silver a detention. Things get a little heated up ;


_Detention _

_Ryan Matthews/Erin Silver _

_Warning; Smex ahead ;] _

_My first 90210/RS Fic. Be nice please ;]_

* * *

Ryan made his way over to the interactive whiteboard. He hadn't even bothered looking for her out of all of his students. It was only fifteen minutes into his class and she never made an appearance until at least twenty-five minutes had gone. He sighed, he wasn't even bothered anymore, okay he was but not for the reasons he should be. He wasn't bothered because he was a teacher and any teacher gets pissed if a student is late, especially that excessively late – every single lesson. No, Ryan was bothered because, well he missed her. And he liked looking at her, he hated how creepy that sounded but he tried not to feel anything. Not when she would finally make an appearance in one of his classes, his classes would suddenly perk up afterwards, he would perk up. Not when her name was mentioned in the staff room, mostly by Kelly. But as much as he tried, he felt something. He always felt something.

Tingles in his stomach, as lame as it sounded, twitching in his groin, as perverted as _that_ sounded. He couldn't help it, Erin Silver was one of a kind and she always had some sort of sexually enhanced effect on him.

He remembered one class where Silver had entered unusually early, in fact she was the first person in his classroom, and she had smirked at him when he had raised his eyebrows. She had tripped over her sandal and he was just about to get up and help her, when he noticed she was wearing a skirt, Silver didn't wear skirts, particularly short skirts which this one was exceptionally short. In fact he saw a flash of underwear, _red lacy boy shorts_, he shuddered at the memory of it.

Already he could feel the same twitching attacking his manhood, remembering he was stood up in front of his class, he made his way to his class and sat down before anything else _stood_ up.

"Erm, read pages 126 to 137 in your textbooks class." They groaned in annoyance and began some high-level chat. "In silence." He pointed out, he was irritable now and where the fuck was Silver?!

As soon as the thought entered his head, she walked in the class, muttering her apologies, same like everyday. Well he was fed up, he was sick of his students taking him for a joke. He didn't want Silver to take him for a joke too.

"Miss Silver, your late. Why?" His voice was like ice. Silver looked up, surprised. He was seriously asking why? He had never done before. What was different now?

"Erm…excuse me?" Silver asked, thoroughly confused. He semi-glared at her. What was his problem?

".?" He was getting arrogant and despite Silver being the student she was never one to accept being talked to that way.

".?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows cockily. He huffed, he wasn't expecting that sort of comeback.

"Okay. New plan. How about you explain to me." He stood up now, was generally making his way to Silver. [His problem had deflated by now.] "Why you are late, excessively late to every single one of my lessons? How does that sound?" Silver backed away, he was standing in front of her now, his eyes quite venomous, yet despite his anger there was something else in his eyes.

"Erm…okay. Sorry." Ryan nodded and made his way back to his desk, several minutes later when he knew his students were no longer watching him, he placed in head in his hands, grunting and sighing.

Silver threw her stuff on her desk, she had never seen him react this way too anything and she couldn't help but consider how…terribly _sexy_ he was when he's angry.

Shut up Silver. He dated your sister for Christ's sakes. And he's your teacher. And he looks so gorgeous when he worried, nervous, angry. Jeez, Shut up!

If Silver was honest with herself, she had had feelings for Ryan Matthews since she had become a student at West Beverly High. She had known him for almost four years now and she was dreading leaving and facing the possibility of never seeing him again. Despite being immensely attracted to him and him being her English teacher, there had been several times where Silver had spoken to Ryan on quite a personal level. He was the one who had helped her deal with her Bi-polar. He had helped her through her break up with Dixon. She had come into his class late; in fact the class was over by the time she got there. She looked such a mess, Dixon had broken her heart and he had done it publicly. Ryan of course was there when it happened, since it was done in the lunch hall, faculty present as well.

When she had entered his classroom, albeit extremely late. She didn't say anything, he just looked at her, a certain softness in his eyes, he just took her into his arms and hadn't let go until she was ready.

--

Silver strutted back into Mr. Matthews classroom, she was annoyed. She had plans to meet Naomi and Adrianna at the beach, Naomi was dealing with something related to her hatred for Annie. This whole Annie/Naomi thing was really getting to her; she wanted to be friends with the both of them. Ryan wasn't in his classroom when she got there.

_He better not have forgotten…_Silver seethed in her head. Ryan hadn't forgotten, he just wasn't expecting Silver to actually turn up. She had never before, what would change now?

He grabbed the sandwich he had stashed in his bag in case he got hungry, a bottle of coke from the canteen and made his way to his classroom. He was stunned to see Silver there, waiting for him.

"Silver?" He didn't mean to sound so surprised, it was just…she was here! Silver rolled her eyes.

"What. You didn't think I would come?" He chuckled at how irritated she sounded. He walked closer to her and sat on the edge of her desk.

"Have you ever before?" He asked and she let out a slight smile. "Was that a smile?" He grinned, purposely trying to annoy her. She couldn't help but laugh but anyhow rolled her eyes again.

"Okay. I see your point. But I'm here now so do me!" Ryan raised his eyebrow and Silver flushed, closing her eyes with embarrassment. "I mean do your worst." She cringed. "Like whatever you do in detentions or whatever I don't know." He was embarrassed and that was obvious but he laughed it off, anything to make Silver feel more comfortable.

"Erm…actually you could just sit and talk to me. I get lonely." He pouted and she giggled. She nodded and they began asking each other random questions.

--

"So, Silver…how are you?" She looked up in confusion.

"Erm…I'm okay? I guess?" He chuckled lightly; worried he was about to touch a soft spot.

"I mean…how are you with Dixon?" She was silent for a moment, Ryan watched as Silver's face fell and Ryan silently cursed himself. "Oh Silver, I'm so sorry…you're obviously not ready to talk about it and I'm so sorry…"

"No. Its fine. Okay. Even. I mean I'm okay. I don't talk to Dixon. Which kind of helps with me not talking to Annie now … I guess. But I'm fine. Thank you, by the way." Ryan looked at her.

"Thank you? For what?" He asked, suspicious. Silver smiled.

"If it wasn't for you. I'd still be a mess right now." It was then that Ryan realised how close he and Silver were sitting now. Their shoulders touching, without thinking Ryan reached out and tucked a piece of her black hair behind her ear. Silver's voice began to still.

"When you…hugged me…it felt like…everything was okay." Unconsciously, their faces were leaning into each other, Ryan's hand was making its way to cup her cheek and when it did, Silver felt her heart gave in. "…It was like…everything…fell into place." Ryan leaned in closer, pressing his lips on Silvers, they were unsurprisingly soft. Silver at first hesitated, she was kissing her teacher! But soon that thought slipped away, she relaxed into his lips, loving the way his hands cupped her face. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer, she felt his tongue flick at her lips and opened her mouth to accept it.

Ryan thought his heart was going to give way, he couldn't believe Silver was responding. His student, but he found himself not caring. He moved his lips to her neck, placing soft yet heavy, desperate, needy kisses upon there. He had stubble. Silver felt her knees give way; she had a thing for stubble. She rubbed it up and against her chin, whilst he was still kissing her neck.

Their kisses became heavier and hotter, Ryan picked her up, wrap his hands around her ass, he shoved everything of his desk in a rush and placed her on there, still kissing her. Except their kisses were much more rougher and Silver was responding just as eagerly.

He reached down and began unbuttoning her shirt, she was wearing a mauve colour bra, he pulled a strap down and placed soft kisses on her collarbone, his fingers digged into her torso as his other arm was wrapped round her waist, holding her upright. Silver reached up and ripped off his shirt, buttons flying almost everywhere, she then reached down and unzipped his jeans, telling him what she wanted.

He got the message, kissed her on the mouth and unzipped her own jeans, pulling them down. She was wearing matching mauve panties, except they were lacy and managed to turn Ryan on more then he knew. He pushed them to the side and within minutes was inside her.

Silver gasped and hissed against his neck, she wasn't a virgin; she had slept with Dixon but only a few times. Dixon had never felt like this, when he was in her, it didn't feel right somehow…it felt forced. With Ryan it just felt natural.

He thrusted in and out of her until he could feel her walls clenching around him. When she came, he came with her and he felt like they were connected, they were one. He didn't even care if his thoughts were corny, they felt right and that was all that mattered.

When they were finished, Silver sat up and hastily grabbed her pants and jeans, buttoning her shirt back up and quickly rearranged her hair, whilst she did so Ryan got changed too. He didn't even care that his desk was a mess and looked like it had been attacked.

"I'm…erm…I'm sorry." Silver grabbed her bag and made her way out, Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, so she was standing up next to his chest. He leaned down and softly kissed her now swollen lips.

"Don't ever be sorry. Because I'm not." And with that they both leaned in to kiss softly again.

* * *

_Sorry if there are any mistakes, i havent had a chance to read it through. I'm just so glad i finished it xD_


End file.
